villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry
Many characters are gifted with using weapons to fight. Archery Bows serve as good strategic weapons that allow their users to strike targets from afar. Arrows can be used for emergency close-combat, but are often impractical for doing so. Archers *Robin Goodfellow (poisoned arrows) Axes Axes serve as large, powerful weapons that are used to both bludeon and slice at the same time. Axe Wielders *Red *Rose *Corporal Punishment Notable Axes *Huntsman's Axe Brawling Brawling is a broad term for characters who utilize fighting-techniques, which can be as deadly (if not moreso) than military-grade weapons - masters of the fist and foot these range from savage street-fighters to highly trained martial artists, boxers and wrestlers. Brawlers *Simon (bare-fist berserker-style) *Karma Claws/Fangs Claws, fangs, and talons are usually used by animalistic characters who are equipped with these items naturally. Claw/Fang Wielders *Seren Crwydryn *Murk Hammers Hammers and mallets are prime weapons of choice for those who prefer to bludeon and smash their opposition. They tend to be heavy and rather slow, like axes. Hammer Wielders *March Hare Greatswords A greatsword is a blade that is much larger and heavier than a sword, requiring one of superhuman strength to wield effectively. Arbiter's blade, Laevateinn, is a prime example of this type of weapon. Greatsword Wielders *Arbiter *Neo-Voice *King Equinox Notable Greatswords *Laevateinn * Guns Guns have many advantages when it comes to combat, and are often utilized by more "modern" characters. Some guns may use bullets, others may be more "advanced" and fire lasers, or bursts of energy. Gunners *Deathwalker *Fleur Drake *Raven Redwood *Anthony Ryder *Saber Knives Knives are dangerous to their users, as they require close-combat (unless thrown); however, they are effective as weapons that are easily concealed. Knife Wielders *Robin Goodfellow (utilizes poisoned daggers) *Blight (vigilante) Power-Suits Power-Suits are advanced technological battle-armors that have in-built weaponry, they are utilized by characters who come from hi-tech worlds or who have a great understanding of technology (sometimes as a result of Technokinesis). Power-Suit Wearers *Carmine *Neo-Voice *SIM (when in physical world) *Neutron (mystically enhanced) *Para / Dox Scythes Scythes tend to be utilized as strong, offense-type weapons when it comes to bladeplay, combining the form of the axe with the speed of the sword. Scythe Wielders *Ruichi *Oblivion Notable Scythes *Ruichi's Scythe * Spears Spears and lances sacrifice the power of the sword in exchange for a longer reach. They are similar to staves, except they are more likely to maim and kill. Spear Wielders * Staves Staves are often used for defensive-type combat. They are capable of bludgeoning opponents but are usually weapons for those who don't intend to kill- unless the staff is imbued with magical power. Staff Wielders *Chiang Battlehand *Genesis *Merlin Notable Staves *Staff of Light *Staff of Felidia * Swords Swords are a popular weapon that can be used both offensively and defensively, and have been modified to suit a number of different purposes. Sword Wielders *Deathwalker *Saber *Inferno Pendragon *Sangria *Equis Notable Swords *Cherub's Gate *Celestial-Blade *Excalibur * Throwing-Weapons Shuriken, ninja stars, and other types of throwing weapons that can be easily concealed are excellent for stealth-type fighters. Throwing-Weapon Wielders *Father Michael * Tomes Tomes are used in combat to recite spells and other magics, and are sometimes even the source of said powers. Tome Wielders *Adonis * Unique Some characters have more "unique" weapons that are often employed to suit their own personal styles. Wielders of Unique Weapons *The Game Mage- uses cards, dice, and other gambling trinkets in combat, channeling his powers through these items.